Oh Brother
by KingOfGames001
Summary: Brothers. Always causing havoc you just need to get use to it especially if it involves the ASL brothers lol


Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written anything since I've graduated high school. I'll have some free time now to actually update all my stories. Hope you guys like it :)

I do not own One Piece or any of these amazing characters

* * *

 _ **10 Years Ago**_

SPLASH!

" _ **LUFFY!**_ "

" _ **LUFFY!**_ "

Without a second doubt Ace dived into the river that they had been playing around the outskirts of it. Both he and Sabo had been clear to Luffy to be careful but of course that stupid monkey didn't listen like always. He had been swinging on a vine like Tarzan. They thought he would be okay since they've all done it before but all of a sudden they heard a snap and splash and there was no more swinging monkey.

Running to very edge Sabo looked at the water, eyes roaming like crazy in hope of seeing his brothers. This couldn't be how Luffy would be done in right?

Bubbles broke out on the surface of the water until finally Ace's head came up alongside with Luffy's gasping for air. He swam up to Sabo and handed him Luffy while also getting himself out of the water looking absolutely livid. Sabo put down Luffy on the ground and started to gently rub his back while looking in the corner of his eye as Ace went walking away keeping a distance between him and Luffy.

 _Maybe he's taking my advice now and trying to calm himself down because getting mad and blowing up on Luffy won't do m-_

" _ **How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing stupid things?!**_ _**You know you can't swim!**_ "

 _Nevermind_ And with that Sabo stopped his thoughts and looked over the situation. Apparently Ace just couldn't hold his anger any longer and just stomped over to where Luffy was towering over him while his clothes were still dripping water. Looking at his face Sabo couldn't believe the amount of veins that were popping everywhere, the inferno that was ignited in his eyes, the permanent snare that was coming out. If the water didn't kill Luffy then Ace will.

"I'm sorry Ace," Luffy coughed up the last of the water that was in his system," but it was super fun! And I didn't know it was gonna rip!" He pouted as he looked up at his older brother. Ace was sooooo mean! It wasn't his fault that the stupid vine decided to rip. Everything was going fine! He was swinging from vine to vine having everyday fun when all of sudden he was rapidly falling and SPLASH! He was sinking like an anchor.

"Idiot"

"Stupid"

" _Idiot monkey!_ "

" _Stupid Ace!_ " Luffy stuck out his tongue towards Ace while also pulling down his eye socket.

" _ **Why you-!"**_

"Alrighty lets calm down" Getting in between his brothers Sabo made sure that a brawl didn't break out ," look Luffy you know you should be careful when around water right?"

"Yea"

"Good and hey you're not dead so its fine," ruffling his little brothers hair he smiled at him, "besides Ace is just being a crazy mother hen as usual."

"Hey!"

"Shishishi yeah"

"No not yeah!"

Sabo and Luffy busted out laughing as Ace's face kept getting redder and redder almost resembling a tomato. Half from the embarrassment and the other half because of the anger.

"I hate you guys"

"We love you too"

"We love you too"

 _ **2 Years Ago**_

Chuckling Sabo kept walking towards the camp they had set up on this beautiful day. You might be asking what he was talking about. Well every now and then the ASL brothers would meet up at their old home, in secret of course, and have some brotherly time. As you might guess Sabo was in the revolutionary army climbing up the ranks, Ace was second in command of the whitebeards pirates, and Luffy was the captain of his own pirate crew. Now let's get back to the situation on hand.

"You guys really are one of a kind.

"Shut up Sabo," coughing up more water Ace couldn't even glare at his brother.

"I mean come on what exactly were you thinking when you just dived in like a crazy banshee?"

 _Rewind to 10 minutes ago_

"Alrighty Ace you're in charge of making the fir-"

"Boringgg"

"And Luffy why don't you go gather more wood for later on tonight."

Silence

"Luffy?"

Both brothers turn around only to see no Luffy.

" _ **Yahoo!**_ "

Sabo and Ace's eyes popped out as their jaws fell to the ground. Wasn't he right next to them a minute ago?!

Wrapping his arms around the gigantic jumping fish Luffy smiled towards his brothers," Look I got him guy-," only to then be submerged in the water since the fish dived back in.

" _ **LUFFY!**_ "

"WAIT-"

SPLASH!

"Ace. Great. Why can't these idiots ever think before they act?! Is it really that hard!?" Dropping his beloved hat on the ground he took a big breath before he dived in as well to retrieve his idiot brothers. It's the duty of the only who actually thinks.

SPLASH!

 _Present Time_

"And so the gallant Sabo came to the rescue" Sabo had a smug look on a face mostly because it's not every day that Ace would need to get saved. They usually worked together but that idiot tends to think he's invincible.

"Shut up" It wasn't a good day so far. All Ace wanted to do is have a relaxing day with his brothers but of course that's impossible when Luffy is involved. Damn bastard always needs to get himself in sticky situations. He has to kinda admit that he didn't exactly think clearly but he reacted out of habit. Plus in his head it was Luffy is in danger. Must save at any cost. He could care less what happened to him as long as Luffy was okay. Sabo had a better hold of his emotions although when it involves with Luffy that might be the only exception that his emotions will get loose.

"You're welcome freckles" Smiling at his brother he dropped him on the ground and then threw Luffy on top of him who was still knocked out. Closing his eyes he coated his right hand with Haki and hit them both on the head with half his strength.

"OWWW!" That certainly woke Luffy up.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL SABO!" Sabo didn't have a full grasp on his Haki but fuck it still hurts though.

"That's what the both of you get for being idiots!," Inhaling and exhaling he calmed himself down," Now Ace I want you and Luffy to go get the gigantic jumping fish that I had to fight off or else the both of you would've been in its belly by now. I'll get the wood and prepare the fire so when you guys come back we can start cooking it."

"FOOOOOOODDDDD!" Luffy immediately started to run off to the lake that fish was located at.

"WAIT FOR ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Ace went after his stupid monkey in case he falls into the water again.

Looking at his idiot brothers Sabo couldn't help but smile. They might be a little on the hard headed side but he wouldn't ever trade them. They were the best brothers you could ever ask for. Now he should get started on that fire.

 _ **Now**_

GURGLE

GURGLE

GURGLE

This time they didn't even know how this happened. It was right after Luffy had defeated Doflamingo and Sabo defeated Burgess that they finally got to meet up and really have some time to themselves. Then all of a sudden Ace's spirit came up and the ASL brothers were reunited once again. They were going in for a hug and they seemed to have fallen on the very shallow end of the beach but any amount of water affects them since they all in took a devil fruit. By the way how was Ace still affected by it if he was just a spirit? All they knew was that

 _We really are idiots_

* * *

Like I said it's been a while so I would appreciate if you guys could leave a review. Thanks :)


End file.
